As is generally well known, all railroad freight cars are coupled together by mechanical couplers. The coupler consists of a coupler body, knuckle, and knuckle pin. To couple two cars, at least one of the coupler knuckles must be in the full open position. When contact between the knuckles is made, the coupling force will close the full open knuckle or knuckles. Freight car coupling systems are well known in the art. Several coupling system manufacturers include McConway & Torley, American Steel Foundries, and Columbus Steel Castings. Prior to the present invention, a member of the train crew must physically open at least one knuckle before attempting to couple the cars. If at least one of the knuckles is not fully open, the coupling might not occur, but rather, the knuckles and couplers might make forcible contact. This contact will ultimately result in costly damage to the couplers and coupling systems.